


December 16, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile as he enjoyed every minute of eating a slice of chocolate cake.





	December 16, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Amos started to smile as he enjoyed every minute of eating a slice of chocolate cake after helping his daughter with defeating Metropolis villains that afternoon.

THE END


End file.
